The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable injection valve as set forth hereinafter. Injection valves are already known German Patent 25 43 805, U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,199; DE-OS 39 43 005, U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,501, which for better preparation of an injected fuel stream include swirl-producing devices either upstream or downstream of a fixed valve seat face.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,199, an injection valve has already been described in which for improved preparation of the injected fuel stream, swirl conduits are located upstream of the valve seat face on a valve needle and serve to swirl the fuel stream. These swirl conduits impose a radial velocity component upon the fuel emerging from an injection port, and as a result the fuel stream is torn away and made turbulent. A disadvantage in this version is that because of an undercut necessary for production reasons upstream of the valve seat face, against which the fuel strikes downstream of the swirl conduits, a majority of the spin previously produced is lost again.
A swirl-producing device is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,501, which is disposed downstream of the valve seat face and comprises four swirl conduits of a fuel rotating element and a rotation chamber, in which the fuel is made to flow circularly around the rotation chamber. This kind of embodiment is complicated and expensive, and the sharp deflections lead to high flow resistances.